nihaokailanfandomcom-20200215-history
Humanoids Just Wanna Have Fun/script
Humanoids Just Wanna Have Fun Season 3, Episode 14 (Opening shot; fade in to the humanoid home exterior. Cut to the living room; Yucky walks toward the closet and opens it. Giggles unexpectedly pops out to surprise him.) * Giggles (laughs) “How’s that for a surprise?” (His instant response is a door slam. Cut to the green dude, looking upset and irritated.) * Yucky “Gigs, how many times do I have to tell you?” (sternly) “I don’t like surprises!” (Giggles opens the door.) * Giggles “What? Don’t be silly. Everybody likes surprises.” * Yucky “Everyone but me.” (The other humanoids walk in.) * Inferno “I know I may hate surprises too, but you gotta admit, they can be kinda hilarious.” * Whimper “I agree. Whenever I get them, I get a scare! But I always have a good laugh afterwards.” * Downpour (smiles) “Me too.” * Yucky “Well, surprises or not, I don’t like them.” (He starts to walk away; Whitetail displays his own feeling of irritability.) * Whitetail “Well, too bad for you. There aren’t many people that we know are extremely uptight and grouchy all the time.” (Yucky turns to face them.) * Yucky (scoffs) “Why do you always talk behind my back, Whitetail?” * Whitetail “Because...well, no offense, Yucks, but you always come across as boring to most people.” * Yucky “What? Me, boring?” * Inferno “Yeah. There isn’t anyone in the world that wants to live a life like you.” * Yucky “Wait...Am I...You serious? I’m boring?” * Whimper “And very uptight.” * Inferno “And a bit of a stuck-up snob.” * Yucky “Am...Am I really?” (crosses his arms and looks down sadly) * Inferno “Yeah. Pathetic, right?” (All but Yucky shoot a glare at him.) “What?” * Yucky “Well, maybe I can be like that sometimes...I don’t know.” (The others looked with slight concern.) * Whitetail “Hey, it’s not that bad.” * Yucky “No, you guys are right. I can be very strict, bossy, uptight, boring, uninteresting, grouchy…” * Giggles “You don’t have to continue the list. That’s kind of what we like about you...uh, no offense.” * Yucky “Ugh, well, I don’t!” (approaches Giggles) “Gigs, how can I learn to be...well...you?” * Giggles “I’ll tell you how: by living each day as if it’s your birthday.” * Yucky “How do I do that?” * Giggles “By living like Giggles.” * Yucky “But how do I ---?” (Giggles covers his mouth.) * Giggles “It’s very easy. Just by living like Giggles.” (removes his hand) * Whitetail “By living like Giggles?” * Giggles “By living like Giggles.” * Downpour “Living like Giggles?” * Giggles “Living like Giggles!” (walks toward the front door) “See y’all late-tors!” (The yellow one leaves the house, and cut to the remaining five.) * Inferno “So...anyone up for a round of virtual baseball?” * Whitetail “Good idea.” (All but Yucky went up the stairs. Seconds later, Downpour notices Yucky is now in deep thought.) * Downpour “Hey. Yucky! Are you alright?” * Yucky “Yes. I’ll be right there. I’m just...thinking right now.” * Downpour “Okay.” (And up the stairs she goes. Cut to Yucky pondering.) * Yucky “Living like Giggles...” (eyes widened as if he’s developing an idea) “Living like Giggles…” (A smile forms on his face.) * Yucky “Ohhhh...Living like Giggles...” (Cut to the rest of the humanoids in Inferno’s room; the red and purple dudes are playing a video game, while the others watch.) * Whitetail “Go for the mushroom!” * Whimper “I’m going for it...Oh, too late. Inferno got it.” * Downpour “Go to the other side before he gets you.” * Whimper “I’m going for it! I’m going for it!” * Inferno (jokingly) “Gosh, Whimps, you’re so bad at video games!” (laughs) * Whimper “Shut up! I’m just learning how to play this game.” * Inferno (jokingly) “Well, you’re bad at it anyway.” * Whitetail “Puh-lease, we all played this game with you. And so far, none of us got a win.” * Inferno “Well, I don’t mean to brag, but I’m quite the expert at video game.” (Suddenly, they hear the door opening.) * Downpour “Oh! Yucky, you decided to join us, right?” (suddenly shocked, slowly) “What are you wearing?” (Cut to their green-skinned friend, now donning a clown outfit. Rainbow wig, dark green shirt, white pants, black shoes, a red clown nose, and clown face paint. He walks toward his friends.) * Yucky “Pardon my bluntness, but this is bogus.” * Whitetail “What is?” * Yucky “Well, look at you. Wouldn’t you rather do something fun other than waste your time on video games?” * Whitetail “Well, video games are fun, and ---” * Yucky “Not that kind of fun. I mean...fun in the outside world!” (Downpour, Whimper, Whitetail, and Inferno stared at their suddenly cheerful green friend.) * Inferno “Yucky, dude. What have you been eating this morning?” * Whimper “You sure you didn’t...hit your head on something?” * Yucky (heartily laughs) “Oh, heavens, no! I’m still the Yucky you all know and adore. Anyways, I can’t believe you would just waste your time on...on...virtual reality! You should go through each day as if it’s your birthday!” * Downpour “Yucky. Not to be rude, but...why are you acting like Giggles all of the sudden?” * Yucky “Oh, no, no, no, Downpour. I’m not trying to act like Giggles.” (He looks out the window and saw a person walking while playing a tuba. Back to him as he gets an idea.) * Yucky “There!” (pulls out a tuba from under the bed) “This is our chance! Come on! This is where we redeem our dull lives! It’s time to start living like Giggles!” (He hops out of the room, and the others uneasily follow him.) * Whimper “Oh shoot! Let’s go and make sure he doesn’t hurt himself while in hyper-Giggles-active mode!” * Inferno “That...that tuba was not there before.” * Whitetail “Come on! I wanna see what he’ll do!” (Cut to the man with the tuba; he plays a tune of the original show’s theme song. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw Yucky walking beside him playing the same melody.) * Yucky “Yeee!” * Man “Uh, yee…” (And he walked away.) * Yucky “So much for that…” (Just then, a woman walks past him while talking on the phone.) * Woman “But it’s my daughter’s birthday today! What do you mean, ‘you’re booked’?” (Yucky gets in her way.) * Yucky “Allow me, ma’am!” * Woman “Uh, and you are?” * Yucky “Yucky, the happiest guy in town.” * Woman “Oh. I thought Giggles is that kind of guy.” * Yucky “Oh...well...I am too!” * Woman “Well, in that case...sure! Make sure to come at seven-thirty. My’s daughter’s birthday party starts at that time.” (And she walks away, and the other humanoids walk up to Yucky.) * Whitetail “Yucky, what are you doing?” * Yucky “I’m living! I’m living like Giggles!” ~ (Song) ~ (Yucky takes out an uninflated balloon and blows it up into a sit-n-bounce. He gets on that and bounces away.) * Downpour “I don’t know why, but I think Giggles just created a monster.” * Inferno “An overly happy monster.” (Cut to the green dude in the city bouncing about along the streets.) Yucky I come here...in the day of light My buddy says when I’m gonna live my life right? (Cut to his confused friends following him far behind; Yucky pops up in front of there.) Oh dear friends, we’re not the only ones And we...just want to have fun Humanoids should go and have fun! (And into an office building he goes; cut to the interior. He pops up in front/in between the people in their office.) Yucky My phone rings...in the middle of the night You people yell what I’m gonna do with my life (He confronts an angry worker...) Oh dear people, I’d say that I’m number one And we...just want to have fun (...and hops off to a door.) Humanoids should go and have fun! That’s all they really caaaaaarre! It’s fuuuuuuuuuun! So—the—wor-king—day—is—done Ooh yeah, we should go have fun Humanoids should go and have fun! (He goes through the open door and down the stairs.) Yucky Some girls take an adorable boy And take to somewhere to fill him with joy (Cut to outside the building and he exits.) I’m going to be the one to walk to the sun And we...just want to have fun Humanoids should go and have fun! That’s all they really caaaaaarre! (The others catch up to him.) It’s fuuuuuuuuuun! So—the—wor-king—day—is—done Ooh yeah, we should go have fun (We, we wanna) (Wanna have fun) (We, we wanna) (A banner goes across the screen to reveal the entire town covered in party decorations of various shades of green. Yucky comes in riding a unicycle and wearing a clown outfit.) Yucky We just wanna, we just wanna (Humanoids, just wanna have fun) We just wanna, we just wanna Humanoids, just wanna have fun… (Some of the kids chimed in.) Children (They really wanna, they really wanna) They really wanna, they really wanna They really wanna, they really wanna (Humanoids, just wanna have fun) Humanoids, just wanna have fun… (Cut to the green dude on a lamppost juggling apples...) Yucky When the working (...and ate one.) When the working day is done So, when the working day is done Ooh yeah, we should go have fun! (He jumps down and meets up with his confused friends.) Yucky They really wanna, they really wanna They really wanna, they really wanna Humanoids, they should go have fun… Children (They really wanna, they really wanna) When the working (They really wanna, they really wanna) When the working day is done (Now Yucky leads a crowd of young ones through town, the only ones not following are Downpour, Inferno, Whimper, and Whitetail.) (Humanoids, just wanna have fun...) So, when the working day is done Ooh yeah, they should go have fun! (Cut to the bewildered foursome. The music fades away at this point.) Yucky (They really wanna, they really wanna) Woo, woo, woo…! (Cut back to a long shot of the mob as they cheer and walk to the park.) ~ (Song ends) ~ (Zoom out slightly to put the four silent humanoids in the fore as they step a bit closer, then cut to a head-on shot of them.) * Downpour “I-Is this the part where I start to feel uneasy about this whole ‘living like Giggles’ nonsense?” * Inferno (scratching his head) “If it is, then...I’m uneasy about this too.” * Whitetail “I think we should go set him straight. After all, it doesn’t look like Yucky is taking Giggles’ advice seriously.” (They uneasily walk toward the celebration. Dissolve to the park; Yucky stands at the entrance, greeting a family.) * Yucky “Go right ahead! The fun is waiting for you in there!” (The family entered the party; the green dude notices the four friends coming over.) * Yucky “Oh my gorge, guys! You actually came!” * Inferno “Yeah, sure. We would never miss out on anything that’s fun!” * Yucky “And so am I! So go right ahead! The fun is waiting for you all!” (No movement, no response.) “Hey! Don’t you guys want to have fun over there with me?” * Whitetail “That’s kind of what we want to talk to you about.” * Yucky “Hey, come on. Save the stories for later. This party is dedicated to me living like Giggles!” * Inferno “That makes no sense!” * Yucky “Why wouldn’t it?” (Hearty laugh.) “So come on, who’s ready for fun?” * Whitetail (sighs) “Look, we gotta straighten this out.” * Yucky “What?” * Whitetail “Yucky, I think you’re missing the point when it comes to ‘living like Giggles’.” * Whimper “No offense, but you’re really bad at taking in someone’s advice.” (Funny look from Whitetail.) “What? He actually does!” * Whitetail (to Yucky) “What Whimper is trying to say is…’living like Giggles’ doesn’t mean stealing his reputation and...and…the chances of tensions rising is pretty darn high when I think about it.” (Cut to frame him and the green dude, the latter starting to get a bit confused.) * Whitetail “And that’s the last thing we want. So...how about you...uh...tone down the Giggle-tude and go back to...to...being the Yucky we adore very much?” * Yucky “Well...I actually do miss being the old me. But you guys don’t understand. I don’t like to come across as boring and prissy…” (starts to get sad) “...but I don’t want to ruin a friend’s reputation either.” * Downpour “It’s okay, Yucky.” * Yucky “Well, what are you waiting for?” (grinning) “Join the party!” (Cut to the four.) * Downpour, Inferno, Whimper “Well, uh…” (They smile and finally joined the party. Yucky follows behind.) * Yucky “Yay!” (Dissolve to nighttime; the five humanoids walk home.) * Inferno “Yucky. Dude, that party was intense! That part where you were like, ‘Who’s ready to get funky’! I love that!” * Yucky “Glad you enjoyed my party, guys.” * Downpour “We sure did.” * Whimper “It was a blast.” * Whitetail “Totally amazing! You should do this again sometime.” * Yucky “You know what? I can!” (The five laughed as they reached the front door.) * Downpour “For someone like you, you really know how to plan parties.” * Yucky “What can I say? I’m a humanoid named Yucky. Who says I can’t have fun?” (Cut to the inside; the quintet entered.) * Whitetail “Very true. I’m pretty sure we won’t be calling you boring anymore.” (Whimper’s eyes suddenly go wide in surprise.) * Whimper “It looks like our place has got a boring atmosphere to it.” (Cut to Giggles sitting at the table and zoom in on him. He rests his legs on the table and giving his pals a snobby look. He is wearing a gray suit and tie, black pants and dress shoes. This is not the Giggles they know anymore.) * Giggles “Ugh. Where have you all been?” (Back to the bewildered five.) * Whitetail “Giggles? What are you doing?” (Cut to frame all six.) * Giggles “What am I doing? I’m waiting for you all to come back home! I was expecting you to arrive at eight, but instead you arrived an hour late. I don’t like it when you keep me waiting!” * Yucky “Hey, hey, hey! Come on now! How about you turn that frown upside-down?” (He nudges Giggles, but slaps his hand away.) * Giggles “Don’t you even dare touch me! I don’t want your filthy, party hands anywhere on me!” * Downpour (to Whitetail) “I feel like Yucky had just created a monster. An easily disgusted one.” * Whitetail “Uh, Giggles? Since...Since when did you…?” (Giggles gets off his seat.) * Giggles “Okay, you know what? I’m done with questions. I need sleep. I don’t want to get bags under my eyes over a silly little fight. Bleugh!” (Before he could leave, Whitetail grabs his arm.) * Whitetail “Giggles. Is...Is there anything we can do you help you?” (Giggles slaps his hand away.) * Giggles “What did I say about touching me?! Back off! I...I can’t believe you all would go to some kid’s party! I mean...who does that? Grow up, for crying out loud! You all are acting like children, and that disgusts me!” * Inferno “I don’t really like this new you, Gigs. Just saying.” * Giggles “Oh really? Well, listen to me, red face. How about you take your stinky little hands and feed them to a dog?!?” * Inferno (angry) “Okay, now you’ve really crossed the line, you weirdo!!” (And he lunges at Giggles...only for Whimper to pull him away. Whitetail bravely walks up to the yellow-skinned snob.) * Whitetail “If you don’t mind me asking, Giggles...what is this new you all about? Obviously, this isn’t the Giggles we know.” (gesturing to Yucky) “And this is not the Yucky we adore.” (to both) “Guys, I’m worried about the fact that there’s going to be tensions between the two of you. It’s great that you guys are living in each other’s lifestyles, but the rest of us aren’t happy about it.” * Yucky “I guess we are. But you guys always say that I’m dull and uninterested. And Giggles, weren’t you that one guy that told me that I should live through each day as if it’s my birthday?” * Giggles “I do remember telling you that.” * Yucky “Did you find out about the part where I was told to entertain at a child’s birthday party?” * Giggles (dryly) “I’ve heard of that…” * Yucky “Gigs, o...oh my gorge, Gigs! I-I’m sorry!” (to Whitetail) “You were right! I wasn’t taking Giggles’ advice seriously.” * Whitetail “It’s fine, Yucky. I think you learned your lesson.” (The green-skinned entertainer suddenly stands up.) * Yucky “NO! It’s not okay! Don’t you see? I went too far and stole Giggles’ reputation as the entertaining guy! I’m a horrible friend! A HORRIBLE FRIEND!!!” * Giggles (dryly) “I know…” * Yucky “Wh-What?” * Giggles “Didn’t you hear me? I said ‘I know’. I know you went too far, and I’m not happy with the fact that you stole my reputation.” * Yucky “Yes, I kinda did.” * Giggles (with mounting anger) “So you did? Well, did you realize what a terrible entertainer you are?! YOU’RE NO BETTER THAN ME, YUCKY!! YOU’RE NO BETTER!!!” (Now it was Yucky’s turn to get enraged.) * Yucky “I’m not trying to be better than you! I’m not trying to be better than anybody!” * Giggles “Okay. That’s good, so I guess it would be okay if I say that I’m a better Yucky than you are...ever since you stole my reputation.” * Yucky “What are you trying to do, make this a competition?! Like I said, I’m not trying to be better than anybody!” * Giggles “You may think so, but Inferno seems to agree with me, right?” * Yucky “Don’t drag Inferno into this! This is between you and me, pal!” * Giggles “Oh, you’re the one to talk! I guess I’m just more likeable and more fun. I guess I’m just better than you, Yucky. Don’t forget, you’re a snob.” (Yucky growls, his hands curling up into fists.) * Yucky “Listen to me, you revolting phony! How about you get your head out of the clouds and taste reality?! You obviously don’t know how to ‘live like Yucky’!” * Giggles “I can’t ‘live like Giggles’ anymore because you stole my reputation! And remember, I’m the funny one, and you’re just nothing but a boring ol’ blade of grass!” (Said “boring ol’ blade of grass” gets angrier and marches toward Giggles in a threatening manner.) * Yucky “A ol’ blade of grass, am I?! You and the others always talk behind my back, saying that I’m boring and not worth the guy to hang out with! You think that just because I stole your reputation, means that you can become a horrible copy of me! Because that’s what you’re doing right now, Giggles! You’re becoming an imposter of me!” * Giggles “Well, guess what? You really are boring! No one likes to hang out with y ---” * Yucky “YOU’RE TALKING BADLY OF ME RIGHT NOW, YOU BRAINLESS CLONE!! AN IMPOSTER!! A STUPID, STUPID IMPOSTER!!” * Giggles “YOU’RE AN IMPOSTER, LOONY FACE!! YOU JUST STOLE MY REPUTATION SO YOU CAN RUIN MY LIFE!! THAT’S WHAT YOU’RE DOING RIGHT NOW, YUCKY!!” * Yucky “I’M NOT DOING IT ON PURPOSE, YOU FREAKAZOID!! YOU’RE JUST GOING INSANE OVER NOTHING!! YOU HAVE NO REASON TO ACT LIKE ME!! YOU ARE TERRIBLE AT IT!!!” * Giggles “YOU KNOW WHAT?! I HATE YOU! I KNEW IT WAS A MISTAKE TO BE FRIENDS WITH YOU, YUCKY!! OR SHOULD I SAY, THE STUCK-UP BROCCOLI WHO DESERVES TO BE EATEN BY A SLOBBY GIANT!!” (Yucky snarls, and prepares to land a punch on Giggles.) * Yucky (in a low, menacing voice) “You’ve crossed the stinkin’ line, Giggles.” * Giggles (ditto) “You’ve crossed the line minutes ago.” (The green dude ran forward and tackled Giggles, and the two go into a massive fight. Cut to Whitetail, Downpour, Inferno, and Whimper in shock; the fourth hides behind his red buddy.) * Inferno (hushed, to the others) “As much as I love to watch people fighting, I don’t like to see them fighting.” * Whitetail “I’m going to make them stop.” * Downpour “Please do, because this is hard to watch.” (And he pulls out an air horn. He presses on the button to make a loud noise that instantly ended the fighting. Yucky and Giggles look up at him.) * Whitetail “Giggles and Yucky. This nonsense has to stop.” * Giggles “But I was just ---!” * Whitetail “Don’t say anything! Look, this has been going on for a while now, and this has to stop! The fighting, I mean. Listen, you guys are friends. Really good friends. I knew this would cause great tension between the two of you. With a broken reputation and bad memories of being made fun of...well...how is swapping lifestyles going to solve any of that?” * Yucky (sourly) “Obviously, I was going to...” (Pause; now calmer.) “...apologize…” * Giggles (sadly) “I feel like such an idiot for fighting over something stupid.” (to Yucky) “I wish we never argued like that.” * Yucky “Same. I’m very sorry.” (He hugs Giggles.) * Whitetail “I’m glad you guys made up.” * Inferno “So...what happens now?” * Whitetail “I’d say we make the people happy again.” * Yucky “And this time, I’ll leave it up to Giggles. After all, he is the fun guy.” * Giggles (smiles; singsong) “True that!” ~ (Song) ~ (Dissolve to a group of people at the park then cut to a few, looking upset. Their gazes go to the entrance and instantly smiled; entering the humanoids. Giggles and Yucky are in their usual outfits. All six are carrying various goodies. Yucky and Giggles put party hats on one pair of guests, then to another.) & Yucky Found a way, to party all night Oh fellow people we things are all right (Now both pop up on a stage.) Giggles We’re going to be the one to walk to the sun Yucky And we...just want to have fun & Yucky Humanoids should go and have fun! (Now all six join in while riding on balloons.) Humanoids That’s all they really caaaaaarre! It’s fuuuuuuuuuun! So—the—wor-king—day—is—done Ooh yeah, we should go have fun Humanoids should go and have fun! (Cut and pan across the audience.) Crowd So—the—wor-king—day—is—done Ooh yeah, we should go have fun (They really wanna, they really wanna) They really wanna, they really wanna They really wanna, they really wanna (Stage.) Humanoids Humanoids should go and have fun! (Now they lead the crowd into the city.) When the working day is done So, when the working day is done Ooh yeah, we should go have fun! (Cut to a long shot of this.) They really wanna, they really wanna They really wanna, they really wanna Humanoids, they should go have fun! ~ (Song ends) ~ (Fade to black.) End of episode. Category:Robots are Magic/transcripts